Cheating
by 143CRS
Summary: Tori and Beck have been keeping a secret from everyone, but what will happen when they start to develop feelings for each other and Jade finds out? Rated T for language Rated M for future chapters. I don't own Victorious!
1. Caught

_~~Tori's POV~~_

"_You, boyfriend stealing, whore!" Jade yelled at me. I deserved it._

"_Jade, she came on to me. I'm a man, I'm weak. Please forgive me!" Beck begged with sorry eyes._

"_No, you chose this whore over me when you decided to sleep with her." Jade yelled back._

_I snapped I couldn't take it anymore, "Shut up you bitch, you act like we're the only one that did bad! Well you did bad too, have you not looked at yourself? You're pregnant and it wasn't by Beck, because you haven't had sex before!" I accused her. Yeah now I got her right where I wanted her._

_She started to choke up, "My Step dad raped me, you bitch!" She admitted. _

_Now I felt bad, I didn't know she had it that bad. Before I knew it she slapped me and ran off, Beck soon following after her. I couldn't take it; I needed to get out of this school. I pushed through the crowd that had formed around us and walked out the front doors… I was almost home just one more street to cross. I didn't look to see if any cars were coming and I walked. I soon heard a car beeping and froze in the middle of the street. Before I knew it I was laying in the middle of the street… Dead._

"Tori, Tori!" Someone yelled shaking me. I fluttered my eyes open to see Beck. "Why were you screaming? Did you have a bad dream?" He questioned.

"Yeah, listen Beck, I don't think I can do this anymore." I told him, jumping out of his bed.

"What? Why do you say that?" He questioned again.

"I feel so nasty and skanky." I admitted sheepishly.

"You are definitely not a skank, you're just a friend who has sex with me when either of us needs it." He simply said.

"But don't you see? You're dating Jade! You love her, not me, and we're having sex with each other. It's wrong." I yelled out.

"Tori, we've been doing this since the sleepover at Mr. Sicowitz. Do you honestly want to turn around now?" He asked me.

"I don't know, I guess I have grown accustomed to it." I whispered.

"See what I mean, do you really want to stop now?" He asked me a smile threatening to spread across his face.

"No, I guess not." I said.

~~Beck's POV~~

I'm glad Tori didn't call this quits. I was starting to fall for her hard. How she'd worry about every little thing, and could make you smile whenever you were in her presence. If Tori knew how I'd felt about her she'd soon put an end to us. One of our rules, were no feelings then what we already had when we first met. I found that easy, cause I'd knew I loved her when I first laid eyes on her. Ha-ha, cheesy, right? But with Jade I found myself depressed and sad when I was around her. Truth was Jade was getting a bit fat. She'd been eating a lot too. I found her kind of disgusting actually, but I love her and will stay until the end… IDK, I think I love Jade but, all these late nights with Tori wrapped in my arms, I was slowly falling in love with her.

"Hey Tori, do you think Jade has gotten a bit fat?" I asked hesitantly .

"Yeah, definitely. Do you think she may be pregnant?" Tori asked me.

"Well, I've never touched her in that way before. I don't know, she has been spending a lot of time with your _Ex Danny._" I said spitting out his name.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too-" Tori got cut off by a loud pounding at the door.

"Beck, open up this door now!" I know that voice. Jade.

Ok, so tell me what you think? This is my second story should I add on more chapters? Plz review!


	2. That Was Close

~~Beck's POV~~

I feel kind of bad, I feel like I'm making Tori go on with this, but after I reassured her she seemed fine with it again. I would've stopped if she was really sure she wanted to quit this, but she wants to keep going… I think. Then I remembered Jade was still at the door. Damn it.

"Tori go hide in the bathroom. Hurry up, take your stuff and go." I whispered to her.

She nodded grabbed all of her stuff and ran down the narrow hall way to the bathroom. Once I was sure she was gone I got up and opened the door. Jade pushing past me and looking everywhere.

"Where is she?" Jade asked obviously pissed off.

"Who?" I asked trying my hardest to act my cool and calm self.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about." She yelled.

I needed to come up with something fast. "Well Tori's here but, that's only because we have to rehearse for the play coming up." I lied.

"Yeah, well where is she?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "And why are you only in boxers?"

"I'm only in my boxers because, Tori came over while I was sleeping and I didn't feel like getting up. So, I stayed under my covers where she can't see me and we're only friends, nothing more. We will never be nothing more because, I love you and only you." I completely lied. "TORI!" I called.

Tori came out fully dressed, hair combed and makeup fixed. "Hey Jade, when did you get here? Beck and I were just rehearsing for the play." She lied, gosh how I love this woman.

"You're lucky I didn't catch you… this time. I know there's something going on here and I will find out." Jade said before walking out the door slamming it behind her.

Tori and I exchanged glanced and she smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry Beck, I knew I should've put a stop to this a long time ago." Tori said and then tried to leave.

I grabbed her arm and spun her around, "Tori, do you really want to stop this? I'm ok if you are, the decision is yours. Ok?" I assured her.

"I definitely don't want to stop, I mean you're the best I've had, well the only I've had." She said smiling, "It's just Jade is coming on to us." She continued.

"I know, don't worry she hasn't caught us and I don't plan on her catching us now." I reassured her smiling.

She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips… Which was unexpected.

"Hey Tori, I thought kissing when we weren't in bed was against the rules?" I asked her.

"Sometimes the rules are meant to be broken." She whispered into my ear sending chills down my spine.

"Man, you do not know how much I want you right now." I mumbled into her hair.

"Then go ahead and take me." She whispered gently kissing me down my neck.

I didn't need to be told twice, I picked her up and threw her onto my bed. She looked at me sexily and I couldn't take it anymore, I practically threw myself at her. She started kissing me down my neck to my stomach, and pulled down my boxers. I pulled her back up to my face and kissed her gently leaving her begging for more. She took off the clothes she had on quickly and got under the covers with me… (I think you know what else happened, no need for me to say anymore.)

"I love you, Beck." Tori whispered in her sleep leaving me completely shocked.

"I love you too." I said even though I knew she was asleep.

*Next Morning Still Beck's POV*

I woke up to lips being pressed against mine. I instantly knew they were Tori's because of the way they sent sparks through my body. I urgently kissed back and rolled over so, I was on top of her. I pulled away to look at my beautiful angel.

Her hair was disheveled and her beautiful brown eyes mirrored mine with a look of love and lust.

"Good morning beautiful," I greeted happily.

"More like great morning, you were really great last night." She whispered while throwing her legs around me and grinding against me. (It didn't help we were both still naked.)

"Unless you want me to take you right here right now, I'd advise you to stop your little teasing game." I warned her.

"I wouldn't mind a repeat of last night." She told me thoughtfully.

"Well, we could always stay home and have a little fun." I considered.

She quickly agreed. So, we both stayed home from school and made love to each other all day. I wouldn't have it any other way, other than not having her to call mine and having a bitch of a girlfriend.


End file.
